Conventionally, adjustable dampers are used on shock absorbers to adjust the damping resistance dependent upon specific external conditions. Conventional shock absorbers operate by metering the flow of fluid between chambers. Typically, shock absorbers have a central chamber with a valve slideably positioned therein. The valve is attached to the sprung mass while the cylinder, itself, is attached to the un-sprung mass (such as the vehicle wheels). Movement of the un-sprung mass moves the valve which causes fluid to move from one side of the cylinder to the other. In addition, a reserve chamber is provided for additional fluid flow. In the adjustable damper, an adjustable valve is positioned between the central tube and the reserve tube. As the adjustable valve is relatively complex in construction, especially when compared to fixed resistance valves, they require a large amount of room for mounting. Moreover, a prime location for these valves tends to be half way along the length of the damper, as they usually regulate the flow through a down tube and into the reserve tube. As such, the conventional adjustable valve typically extends radially from the central axis of the tube and regulates fluid flow between the central chamber and the reserve tube.
While this arrangement does act to provide an adjustable damper, drawbacks exist. Specifically, as the adjustable damper valve extends radially outward from the shock absorber, it can interfere with the surrounding structure of the vehicle. Moreover, this radial extension creates additional manufacturing requirements, costs and difficulties. The present invention was developed in light of these and other drawbacks.